I Was Born As A Nobody
by Xkeith
Summary: Keith/Xkeith looks just like a normal boy from outside. But, who knows that he's empty inside? Or perhaps half empty? Takes place around 358/2 Days.
1. Ch1 : Prologue

_**I Was Born As A Nobody**_

_**Chapter 1 – Prologue**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and everything mentioned in my story that doesn't belong to me. Keith and the plot belongs to me, though.**

* * *

My life is a wreck. Believe me.

On the first day of my life, the hospital where I was born got destroyed. I don't even remember how it happened. After that, I lived alone in the empty hospital until I'm 2 years old. I can't remember how I survived at that time. It's impossible for a newborn baby to survive for 2 years old on its own.

On the third year, I moved to an orphanage, which ran out of money 5 years later. During those 5 years, I only have few friends, because most of the kids were scared of me for my strange behavior. During that time too, I got my first name.

For the next 10 years, I lived in the streets. I became the most notorious burglar, thief, mugger, etc.

When I turn 17, this story begins...

* * *

My name is Keith. I lived in a rather small city and I have lived for seventeen-years-minus-a-day.

There's really nothing interesting about my life, as I have described before. Tomorrow is my 17th birthday. But, it doesn't matter anyway, because nobody (and nothing) is going to celebrate it with me.

Hmm... What else can I tell you? Oh... By the way, I'm a boy, if anyone haven't noticed yet. I like listening to music a lot, because that way, I can keep my mind away from my wretched life. Anyway, I like EVERYTHING that can help me avoid thinking of my life (eg. What will happen tomorrow, etc). In the meantime, I'm living in an empty house near the hospital where I was born.

On the night before my birthday, I almost didn't sleep at all. I've got a bad feeling most of the night. Nevertheless, I was still able to get some sleep around 2 am in the morning.

* * *

The next day, which is my birthday, I woke up late. What made me wonder is... I DIDN'T WAKE UP IN THE SAME SPOT I SLEPT LAST NIGHT! It didn't even seem to be the same old house I used to live in!

'Did someone moved me last night? No, I would've felt it. Maybe I sleepwalked...' I thought to myself, just after I woke up.

I started the day by checking around the building. It is a big and empty mansion. I think it has been abandoned for about, let's say, 5 years? I also realized that the front door is blocked with rubble, which makes me even more confused. There's no way I could sleepwalk into this mansion.

After about 5 minutes of walking, I came inside a room in the second floor. There's a window in the room, so I used it to get a view outside the mansion. It is afternoon, the sun is starting to set. The mansion is surrounded with a dense forest, but I could see a wall on the far side of the forest.

'The wall might be the border to a town...' I thought. 'Now, the problem is... how the hell am I supposed to leave this place? There's no way I can dig through the ent-'

I accidentally pushed the window and it opened wide. My face frowned.

'Ah... Is it raining outside? Hmm... Nope, it's not... What day is it today? Monday? I love Mondays!' I ranted in my mind.

The window opened. Fortunately, there are black curtains hanging around the window,too , which I can use to rappel down the wall through the window. Becoming a thief for years have it's own perks, you know.

Just when I'm about to reach the ground, something strange happened. The curtains were pulling me back up!

'Oof!' I released it and fell to the ground on my ass. I guess today isn't my lucky day after all.

When I stood back up, the curtains came flying through the window, fell to the ground, and turns into a humanoid shape...

As if today can't get anymore weirder, the curtains grew a mouth COMPLETE with a row of SHARP FANGS. It then lunges towards me.

"Holy shit!" I ran into the forest, which is a big mistake. I went right into a trap, as more of the creature appeared and surrounded me.

"Damn, I'm doomed..."

One of them then lunges at me. I closed my eyes as I tried to protect myself with my arms.

'I guess... this is the end to my unfortunate life...' I thought as my life is nearing to an end, which didn't happen to be true.

SHINK! SWOOSH! STAB! SLASH! WHAM!

When I opened my eyes, I can only see black smoke. All those creatures... all gone.

"Phew! Thank goodness!" I said to myself. But, still, it was somewhat strange. There's no way those creatures would so willingly left me alone, because I'm sure one of them just lunged at me.

I shrugged it off, as the day was already weird from the beginning.

I entered the town through what I thought to be a breach in the border wall, only to be stared at by most of the people who noticed me. The town is rather big, with most of the building is painted orange. I fast-walked through the town, just to avoid people's attention.

"Hey! You new around here, chicken-wuss?" someone asked from behind me.

I turned myself to be surprised once more, it (or they) turned out to be someone who looked a lot like Seifer, Rai and Fuu! How did I know Seifer, you ask? Well, I played a lot of games in the orphanage. Again, just to distract me from my life.

"What's with the staring?" 'Seifer' asked once more.

"Umm... Who are you?" I asked, just to be sure.

"It's not polite to ask for other people's name without introducing yourself first, y'know" 'Rai' said from behind 'Seifer'.

"Not polite" 'Fuu' said.

Yep... They are Se-Fu-Rai alright...

"What do you three want?" I asked them, not wanting to be bothered.

"It's not what we want, it's something we don't want you to do, and that's to cause trouble in MY TOWN. You understand?" Seifer said, slightly annoyed with my attitude.

"Whatever you say, Father" I said sarcastically as I turned to start walking again.

"Hey! Hold it! What did you just call me?"

"I just called you 'Asshole', remember?" I said, still walking away.

"HEY!" Seifer shouted, starting to chase after me.

* * *

I managed to get away from 'Seifer and the Chipmunks' after running around for 10 minutes. They turned out to be a slow runner. And then I started wandering aimlessly around the town, until...

CLANK! THOK! CRASH!

I rushed to the source of the sound, only to be surprised once again. How many times have I already been surprised today? Four? Five? Oops... I just got distract-HEY! A BUTTERFLY! **cough**

Anyway, what I saw is not something normal, which means, it's abnormal (err...)... I saw a girl, younger than me, whacking around a large key at those 'creatures' that I met earlier today (they're not Se-Fu-Rai, mind you...)!

After a minute of watching, I noticed that the girl is getting weaker and weaker. When she was just about to pass out, I got out of my hiding place just at the right time to catch her from falling to the ground.

'Damn... She's out cold... What should I do now?' I thought.

Just when I'm starting to lose hope, it happened again. They started to disappear in black smokes.

"What the hell? Did I do it?" I asked myself.

When I tried to focus to see what is happening, I saw swords start to appear out of nowhere and slashed at the creatures.

I tried putting my right hand in front of me, and all the swords gathers near my hand. It looks as if they're waiting for my order.

"What? You're asking for orders? I order you to kill them!" I said, as I point to the creatures.

...Nothing happens...

"Huh? Is it broken? How about this? ABRACADABRA!"

...Still nothing...

I tried making a hand seals, like those from Naruto. Still nothing.

I tried clapping my hands. Still nothing.

I tried shooting spider web from my arm. Still nothing.

I tried cursing at the swords. They started to cut me... just kidding...

Anyway, it started to get dark. And I still can't figure out how I did that. And it looks like the creatures were bored from watching me as they have already left me, who is still trying to figure out how to did the SLASH-SWOOSH thingy.

I quitted when I realized that it's pointless. And I sat by the girl I rescued earlier. Surprisingly, she's still out cold (+1 time for the 'surprised', please)

After about a minute or so, she started waking up.

"mmhh..."

"So, you're awake, at last. I'm starting to wonder if you're still alive or not." I said to her.

"Where am I? Who are you?" she asked me.

"You're in 'where-you-passed-out-earlier-today', and my name is Keith. I saved you from those creatures which you fought. By the way, what are those creatures?"

"...they're the Heartless..."

When I heard the word Heartless, my body started to twitch. My head felt like it had been hit by a 500-tonnes-hammer. Everything started spinning around in circles.

"Keith, are you alright?"

Before I could answer, I collapsed to the ground.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, there goes the first chapter of my first story. So, review if you see anything wrong with the story. I accept corrections, I accept critics, but I LOVE nice comment. Thanks in advance!**


	2. Ch2 : Lazy Bums

_**I Was Born As A Nobody**_

_**Chapter 2 – Lazy Bums**_

**A/N :**

**No reviews? Oh well, like I care at all...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and everything mentioned in my story that doesn't belong to me. Keith and the plot belongs to me, though.**

**

* * *

**

"nnh..." I stirred in my unconsciousness.

"Hey, you awake?"

"Huh? Who are you? Where are you? Did you, errr, we...uhh?" I asked, blushing a bit.

"Huh? No, don't get the wrong idea. I just let you sleep for a while in my bed, without me SHARING the bed with you!" she hits my head hard. Still, I noticed her blushing a bit, too.

"OW! Alright, alright, I got it!"

"By the way, my name's Xion, and just for you to know, I carried you all the way back to my room, so, you better be grateful" Xion said, still a bit annoyed.

The room is all white, which bothers me a bit. It's a bit too bright, you know. There's only one window. Outside the window, the whole sky is covered by storm clouds.

'What is this place?' I thought aloud.

"You're in the main base of Organization XIII, The Castle That Never Was" Xion explained to me.

"...Did you just say that we have moved to another world? And what the hell is Orgy XIII" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yep, andfor the second question, it's a long story."

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked her again.

"Umm... for about a week, I think. Are you usually this lazy?"

"A week, huh? Must've hit my head a bit too hard" Then the headache starts to come back.

"You should rest. You just woke up from your slumber..."

"Xion! The superior is looking for you! Where are you?" A voice shouted from outside the room.

"I'm in my room!" Xion shouted back.

"May I come in?"

"Yes"

click.

The door opened to reveal a boy around my age. The boy has blonde hair and blue eyes. And I noticed something new. Both Xion and the boy wear a black long coat with a hoodie on top. Underneath the coat, they wear black trousers.

"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?"

"His name's Keith, and we have only known each other for a week, and he fell unconscious the whole week, so there's no way we are couples. Keith, this is Roxas." Xion introduced the boy to me, a bit annoyed by the constant pairing.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, and by the way, Xion, you wouldn't like to keep the Superior waiting a little bit longer"

"Then, could you keep him company for a moment?" Xion said to Roxas.

"No prob. I have already finished my mission for today." Roxas said, as Xion walked to the door, leaving just me and Roxas in the room.

"Umm... Keith? How did you and Xion meet each other?"

I explained the whole story to Roxas, but I skipped the part when I tried various thing on the swords. Of course I need to skip it, it's just...too embarrassing to be told.

"So, you're saying that Xion fell unconscious in the middle of the battle in Twilight Town?" Roxas asked, probably can't believe what I just told him. So, the town's name is Twilight Town...

"Yep, then those Heartless just disappeared"

"What? They just disappear like that?"

"Yes"

"Man, aren't you a lucky guy..."

"Lucky guy? Me? You don't even know my real life!"

"Real life? What do you mean?"

"I'm not used to live in Twilight Town. I just woke up one morning in the spooky old mansion there."

"...what?"

"Argh... It's hard to explain, okay?"

Just after I said that, a swirl of darkness appeared in the corner of the room. Then Xion stepped out of it.

"Whoa, magic!" I exclaimed while clapping my hands, a bit surprised by her sudden appearance.

"What are you? Too lazy to just walk to your own room?" Roxas teased her.

"Oh... You're just jealous because you can't even summon a portal." Xion teased back.

"Shut up! Or do you want to fight here and now?" A large key appeared in Roxas' hand.

"Why NOT?" In Xion's hand also appeared a large key.

"Guys, stop it. I have two things to tell. First, you both are giving me another headache. Second, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS, KEY-DEMONS?" Okay, I'm a bit overreacting over the situation.

"Hm... you don't mean..." Roxas stopped.

"Have you ever heard of Keyblades?" Xion asked me in confusion.

"Nope, never heard of it. Are those ginormous key called Keyblades?"

Xion and Roxas stared at each other. Then Roxas whispered something to Xion.

"Oh, I almost forgot. The Superior wants to see you." Xion said to me.

"...Are you trying to trap me? I saw Roxas whispered something to you, you know."

"Oh, gimme a break... Have you ever trusted anyone?" Xion said, very annoyed.

"Well, one can't be too careful around people he doesn't know, can he?"

"Oh well... I got your point, but, you see, it's still annoying..." replied Xion. "Roxas, could you take him to Superior Xemnas?"

"No, I couldn't... I'm going to get some sleep" Just like that, he walked out of the room with a big yawn on his face.

"Who's the lazy bum now, Roxas?" Xion mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that." Roxas said, from afar.

"Damn...Alright Keith, I'm taking you to see Xemnas, just be polite to him and don't tease him, okay?"

"Well, it depends on this Xemnas you're talking about..."

"Then you're bound to be impolite to him..." Xion scoffed, with me following behind her.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Alright, there's the second chapter. I know it's not as long as the first one, but I've been thinking that the first chapter itself is too long. Tell me which one is the right length if you want, and I'll try to make the future chapters better. Review please!**

**Xkeith, OVER AND OUT! CIAO!**


	3. Ch3 : The Baby Nobody

_**I Was Born As A Nobody**_

_**Chapter 3 – The Baby Nobody**_

**A/N :**

**Hmm, I think I'll answer the reviews here:**

**Allison Kinglsey:  
Hmm... I guess it's a matter of preference, right? I don't hate anybody from KH series, I like all of them... hahaha... Oh, before you draw on her face, you need to think twice. Because I kinda love Xion, by the way... LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and everything mentioned in my story that doesn't belong to me. Keith/Xkeith and the plot belongs to me, though.(I only copy and paste this disclaimer... haha...)**

**

* * *

**

"Xemnas is in his lair right there. I'll wait here for you" Xion says to me, starting joke around wtih me. She points to a door in the end of the hallway. This 'castle', as Xion called from before, is big and boring. The whole castle walls are painted white, which is already causing problems to my eye.

"Why don't you come in together with me?"

"BECAUSE... even if I come in with you, the Superior will make me go out. He usually only let one person in his room, besides himself, of course."

"Alright then, see you in a minute. That's if I can come out alive" I say to her, feeling pessimistic about the whole thing.

"Oh, c'mon, he won't bite, you know!" Xion says, with a reassuring smile. As I open the door, her smile changed into a sadistic grin.

"Oh, it's you. Have a seat, Keith" Xemnas say.

His room is a bit darker than the other parts of the castle. It is painted gray, and the lights are also dimmer, much to my relief. At least, I don't have to exert my eyes further.

I sit on a chair across from him. He is currently reading something which looked like an important file. On his desk, I see a folder with my name on it. It is later that I realize the name written on the folder have an 'X' written in the front of it. Xkeith, huh? I wonder who he is...

As I wait for Xemnas to stop reading the file, my mind starts to wander around. I start thinking about the mysterious swords that I accidentally summoned yesterday.

"Keith, do you know about the Heartless and Nobodies?" Xemnas suddenly asks, cutting my wandering mind.

"Nope, never heard of them." Although Xion has already mentioned something about the Heartless, I still don't know anything about it, so I decided to just stay quiet and listen to what he has to say.

"The Heartless are the monster that you fought yesterday. They can steal people's heart. You're lucky that they left you alone without a fight." WHAT? HE KNEW? Then, does that mean he knows about those swords, too?

"As for Nobodies, we, Organization XIII, are all Nobodies. A creature that lives in the twilight, a creature which is a side-product of what the Heartless does. When they steal a strong person's heart,

the body left behind within the process becomes a Nobody. Nobodies don't have heart, so they can't have any feelings towards anything"

"Damn, these stuff are killing my mind, you know." I say in my mind, not realizing that I talked it aloud.

"You don't have to. Because soon, you will realize something even more confusing." Just after he say that, a knock is heard from the door.

"Lord Xemnas, the analysis is complete. The result is a positive." A rather old-sounding voice says from behind the door.

"You may come in, Vexen." Xemnas replies. The door opens. An old man with long, straight blonde hair come in. He is carrying a pile of papers on his arm.

"Keith, when you're asleep, we perform a few analysis on you. And do you know what does it say?"

"Hm, be out with it." I said, starting to get impatient.

"You're one of us"

"What do you mean by I'm one of you guys?"

"You're a Nobody"Xemnas said, with a grin on his lips

"Oh, I'm a Nobody... WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I'M A NOBODY?" Once again, I'm overreacting again.

"Calm down, boy. In fact, you're a special kind of Nobody. The first one of your kind. You're a Nobody since you're born. And that explains what happened in the hospital where you were born." Vexen says.

"What happened at... that time?" I say in my mind. Then, in a flash of light, I remember it all.

* * *

"Madam, your baby is A BOY!" the doctor said.

"Give him here, let me see my baby!" A woman, looking a bit pale from giving birth to a baby, said to the doctor. I guess she is my mother.

The baby was pale, unlike other babies, which is supposed to be pink just after it was born. It didn't even cry at all, which is even more confusing.

The doctor thought the baby is already dead, because it didn't even move at all. So, the doctor told the bad news to the woman and took the baby away, so that she didn't get sadder from looking at the dead baby.

Suddenly, random weapons, such as swords, guns, etc, started appearing out of nowhere and attacked the people in the hospital. In the end, a timed bomb appeared and exploded, reducing the whole hospital to rubble.

The baby, remained unharmed from all those things that happened around it.

* * *

"So...I did that?" I say, still not believing the flashback I just had in my mind.

"Yes. Your powers went out of control because you're angry that the doctor assumed you're already dead. Normal babies can't hear things when they're just born, but, I guess you're an exception, since you're a baby Nobody." Xemnas explains everything to me.

"Earlier, you said that Nobodies can't have feelings, but, why can I get angry against the doctor?"

"I can explain it." Vexen steps inside the room, realizing that he was still outside. He closes the door, then walks to Xemnas' side.

"It appears that you still had a very little piece of what I thought to be your heart. But, it starts to degenerate across the time, merging with the one that still remains now, as it doesn't have any function inside a Nobody's body. It also appears that the parts that were still there isn't functioning like normal. It minimizes the feeling you have. It also..."

"Uhh... Can I just see the report later? I'm still having a headache right now, so I don't think that I can take in all these things at once." Vexen lectured like crazy. My brains is overheating. I guess there's no stopping him until I tried to.

"Yes, you can." Vexen says, slightly annoyed for being interrupted in the middle of his lecture. He hands me the pile of papers that he has been carrying. "Be sure to give it to Superior Xemnas after you read it, though. He hasn't read it."

"Okay then. So, what do you suggest I do for now? Can I go back to my..." I realizes that I'm in another world. "err...world?"

"Apparently, you can't. We don't know the world where you used to live in, so we can't portal you back there. But, we can let you stay here for a while." Xemnas says.

Crap, why don't you just tell me that you don't want to let me go because I'm an important lab-rat?

"Oh, and two more things. First, your name from now on changed to Xkeith for the time being. Second, please steer away from the other Organization members until I let you do so." Xemnas says, nearly forbidding all I can do.

"Oh, what are you? My father?" I says sarcastically.

"Don't be rude to the Superior, child!" Vexen says, though I can see that he is holding back his smile.

"Oh, you must be my mother, then? Man, I can't believe I'm the offspring of you both together" Ughh... it's just too disgusting to imagine it.

"Then you must believe it, kid.. Because it's true!" Vexen says with a grin. I shudders, A LOT, upon hearing it. In fact, I almost fell from my chair.

"Just kidding." Vexen says, with a large grin, seeing my reaction.

"I know, old man, I know..."

With that, I leave Xemnas' Lair of Doom, and find out Xion is playing something in Nintendo DS. Yes, a DS. I, myself, a Nobody from a normal world, don't even have it. "Man, can't things get any more..."

Even before I finish talking to my mind, Roxas appears from the other end of the hallway, wearing nothing but his trousers.

"HELP! RAAPPEEE!" And then, he disappears into another room.

"Well, isn't today colorful? Err, no, of course not, because all I see from the moment I wake up are white walls" I says in my mind.

"Oh, you're done! How was your first meeting with Xemnas? Why does it take so long? I could have gone to Hell and back, and you still hadn't showed up!" Xion says. I think she's bored to her mind waiting for me.

"I apologize, my princess. Then what can I do to atone for my sins?" I says, borrowing a line from a movie I have watched.

"HUH?" As expected, she is surprised from what I just said.

"Never mind, then. So, where would I be staying tonight?" I completely change the direction of the convesation. Am I great? (No? Hell no...)

"You can stay in my room, if you want, but there's some spare room in this castle, you know."

"I guess I'll just take the spare room, where can I find one?"

"C'mon, I'll take you there." Then, she walked in front of me.

"PLUS, can I have something to eat? You know, I haven't eaten anything for a week."

"Alright, then. I'll go get some later for you." Xion says with a smile.

Walking to my new room took forever. How big is this castle really? Anyway, the room turns out to be just fine. I mean, the room is exactly the same as Xion's room! At least, I still have a bed to sleep on.

"Enjoying your new room?" Xion says, stepping out of a portal, carrying a large sandwich.

"Umm... Not really. The room's a bit boring for me. Can I add anything if I need to stay here longer than expected?" Of course it's boring. The room only has a desk, a bed anf a window for God's sake!

"Of course you can." Xion hands me the sandwich. "But don't repaint it, because the last time we repaint our own rooms, Xemnas can't find any other bucket of paint, except for a pink one."

"Pfft..." I scoffs, scattering food everywhere from my mouth to my bed.

"Hey! Stop that, it's disgusting!"

"Disgusting, eh? You try eating something while imagining Roxas painting his room pink, wearing a pink apron..." Xion chuckles.

"Alright then, I guess I'll leave you for now, before I get your disease of craziness!" Xion says, as she stands up from my bed

"Oh, one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Where can I find the bathroom?"

"It's opposite the stairs in this floor, just beside your room" Xion points to the left side wall.

"Okay, beside my room? Got it."

Xion walks to the door and tries to open it. But...

Click! It's locked. See! I'm just as unlucky as ever.

"Here, let me try opening it for you" I offers her my help. I stands up from my bed, then walk to the door. Unfortunately, I trips over something and landed on the ground with Xion just below me. My lips pressing into hers. Yep, THAT position.

"Err... Look, I'm sorry..." I apologize, as I get up from her, my face burnt up to crisp cause it's so damn hot. Okay, I'm just blushing.

"I-It's okay. I'll j-just make a po-portal then." she stutters, blushing madly from what just happened

Then she portalled away. I then touch my lips, my face still burning up.

"I...kissed her?" I ask, to nobody in particular.

After about a minute, I shrugs it off. But, I can't sleep at all that night. Thanks to that incident.

**

* * *

A/N:**

**There goes chapter 3! Whoo, I'm writing like CRAZEEEHHH! Review PLEASE! (puppy face).**

**Xkeith is pronounced Skeith, not Ex-Keith, but Ex-Keith itself has its own meaning, though. Which means that Xkeith was once Keith.**

**I'm a child of a dysfunctional parents, Xemnas and Vexen. While Xion is...errr... hard to explain.**

**About all the confusing stuff above, please read it because it's going to be important to understand the rest of the story.**

**Preview for the next chapter:**

**More confusing stuff inside, as Xkeith tried to understand his own being. Probably until the next chapter only.**


	4. Ch 4 : Of Cup Noodles and Pancakes

_**I Was Born As A Nobody**_

_**Chapter 4 – Of Cup Noodles and Pancakes...**_

**A/N :**

**Hmm, I think I'll answer the reviews here:**

**-no reviews-(sob)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and everything mentioned in my story that doesn't belong to me. Keith/Xkeith and the plot belongs to me, though.**

**I'll try to write this chapter in third person view and see how it goes...**

**

* * *

**

Through the night, Xkeith only lay on his bed and thinks about Xion. What do you expect? He just got his first kiss after all. He even finished reading the papers that Vexen gave him!

So, it turns out that the swords are his weapon, but not his only weapon. Vexen is still trying to analyze what other kinds of weapons Xkeith can summon and use. It also explains that every Nobodies have their own elemental affinities, but it seems that Vexen can't find one on Xkeith.

The next day, Xkeith "wakes up" early in the morning. Well, we can't really call it waking up, as he really didn't sleep through the night. Anyway, his plans for today has already been made up through the night. First, he's going to apologize to Xion about what happened yesterday, though Xemnas has forbidden him from doing so. Next, he will find Vexen and ask him more about himself.

But, the plans are ruinned when he tries the first step, and that is to get out of his room.

'Click! Click!'

"Damn... It's still locked from last night... I wonder who did this..." Xkeith thought to himself. He cursed at the door and sits back on his bed. Just when he is about to lay down, a knock is heard.

"Anybody in there?" someone says from outside.

"Yes, there's one locked up Nobody in here!" Xkeith replies, a bit angry about the locked door.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes, you can! If it's unlocked, of course."

The doorknob clicks, showing that it's still locked. "Stay away from the door!" The voice shouted.

"WHAT?"

BOOM! INCOMING!(err?) Smoke's everywhere... A young man, around 20 years old, appears from behind all that smoke. His hair is bright red, which is going to make another eye problem to Xkeith.

":coughs: Do you fucking have to break down the door?"

"Yes, of course. Unless, you don't want to come out and get some breakfast. The Superior makes me take you to eat something for today. Oh, and by the way, my name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel says, without stopping for breath.

"err... yes?" Xkeith answered, not knowing what to answer.

"Let's just go. I'm already starving." Axel says, rolling his eyes.

* * *

So, they go to the kitchen. On the hallway, they're having a small talk.

"Hmm... You friends with Roxas and Xion?" Xkeith asks, out of curiosity.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I used to babysit the both of them, and we're still friends till now, you see." Axel says, without looking at Xkeith.

"What do you think of Xion?" Xkeith says, though he isn't really sure about why he asked that.

Axel comes into a halt and looks back to Xkeith. "Why'd you ask that? Have you fallen for her?" Axel says, inching his face a bit closer to Xkeith's.

Xkeith blushed slightly, though he really tries hard to hide it. "W-what? N-N-NO! Th-that's not what I mean!"

"C'mon, it's written all over your face!" Axel says, as he continued walking on. After about a minute of silence, Axel talks again, " Let's save the chit-chat for later. We've arrived in the kitchen." he says, as he throws open the door.

"Whoaa..." Xkeith is surprised at the size of the kitchen, although the sign outside the door said "The Kitchen that Is Not Supposed to Exist". It IS not supposed to exist, because it's hard to believe that such thing exists!

It is a really small kitchen, with a white table in the middle. (hehe.. I tricked you, didn't I?) All around the walls (except for the one with the door), are counters for preparing food. On the farthest corner, there's a two-door-refrigerator. The size is about 6x6 metres, with the dining table taking most of the space. In fact, between the table and the counters, there's only about one and a half metre of space!

"It's really small!" Xkeith exclaims, only to be stared at by the ones that's already in the Kitchen.

Near the fridge, there's a young man with a mullet... or is it mohawk? Err... don't know, don't care... In front of the stove, Xion is cooking something which looks like pancakes. And Roxas seems to be raiding the cupboards for some food he can't find yet, as there're a lot of cereal boxes scattered on the floor. Not a very organized organization, isn't it?

"Hey, who are you? You new around here? My name's Demyx, by the way." Demyx says as he starts walking to Xkeith, with his hand in front of him.

"Hi, I'm Xkeith." Xkeith says, shaking Demyx's hand.

"Leave him alone, Demyx. He's not supposed to talk to any of us, remember?" Axel says, already raiding the fridge for some breakfast.

"Oww... Do we really have to listen to that old man?" Demyx says, as he returns to his spot near the fridge. Axel then walks back to me and hand me a cup noodle.

"Make it yourself, Xkeith. That's the only food we got left." Axel says, scratching his head. Probably embarrassed over the fact that they only have instant cup noodles for newcomers.

"Don't worry. I can eat anything." Xkeith says with a smile. Axel's face lighten up. Xkeith walks to the stove to start cooking some 'hot water'. Xion's still cooking, but she looks away when he cooks next to her.

"Look, Xion, I'm sorry about yesterday. I don't mean to-"

"It's okay, really." Xion says quickly. She smiles at him, put her pancakes on a plate, and walks to the table to eat. When the water is boiling, I pour some into the cup, and join Xion. After Xkeith finishes his cup noodle, he groans. "Ow... I'm still hungry..."

"You know, I can share some of my pancakes with you." Xion offers.

"Really? Thanks a lot!" Xion then gives him some of her pancakes.

Meanwhile, in the corner, Axel and Roxas are whispering with each other.

"Hey, what do you think of them?" Axel whispers to Roxas.

"I think they make a perfect couple!" Roxas says aloud. Both Xion and Xkeith, knowing who they were talking about, stares at them in shock. Both then walks out of the room, leaving Axel and Roxas behind.

"You idiot!" Axel scowls.

* * *

"Why are we always being paired up?" Xkeith says. "Is it because you're the one bringing me here?"

"Who knows? They're just weird, you shouldn't listen to them." Xion says, as angry as Xkeith is.

"Well, that thing aside," Xkeith says, trying to change the direction of conversation,"what am I suppose to do now?"

"Try asking Saix for a mission," Xion suggests, "he's a bit tall, blue haired, ang have a scar on his face. You can find him in The Grey Area. You only need to go down the stairs once, and then walk straight to reach that place."

"Okay, thanks." Xkeith says, leaving Xion there.

"At least, we can still be friends, right?" Xion mutters under her breath, then walks to her room.

* * *

"A mission? You can't be given a mission unless you're an official member of the organization." Saix says.

"C'mon, I have nothing better to do. So, can you give me a mission, just to fill my free time?" Xkeith says.

"Well," Saix says," Why don't you go to the Twilight Town with Axel and train with him?" As he finished saying that, Axel appears beside him.

"What's my mission Saix?" Axel asks.

"You're to babysit the new kid" Saix says.

"Great, just another babysitting to do..." Axel groans.

"...is that supposed to be a mission?" Xkeith asks.

"Yes, it is supposed to be given later when you've become an official member. But, as you wanted a mission so badly, so I'll give it to you. And, it's also because I hate Axel." Saix says with a grin.

"Gee, thanks." Xkeith and Axel both says at the same time. As he says that, a portal appears beside Saix.

"Well, let's go, Xkeith." Axel sighs. "Hope you can keep up with me."

"Well," Xkeith thought, " I wonder if I can...". He then proceeds to enter the portal.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Okay, sorry if this update is a bit late. My laptop broke down and I finally figured out how to repair it this afternoon. And then, I have to re-type the whole chapter.**

**Writing in third-person view is not bad, but I'm still making some mistakes sometimes, like writing Xkeith as 'I'...**

**Oh well, review please if you like this third-person-view-chapter...**


	5. Ch 5 : Twilight Rumble

******Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and everything mentioned in my story that doesn't belong to me. Keith/Xkeith and the plot belongs to me, though.**

******And no reviews again! yay!**

******Sorry it took so long, I'm busy at school. Well, here it is...  
**

* * *

**I Was Born As A Nobody**

**Chapter 5: Twilight Rumble**

* * *

-Betwixt and Between Realm-

"So...," Xkeith said, trying to break the ice. "Can you create those swirling dark portals, too, as a senior member of the Orgy?"

They had been walking around for fifteen minutes, and the boredom had just started to get into their heads.

"Yes, I can, of course." Axel answered, "Every members of the organization are supposed to be able to summon one, except for Roxas, as it is his opposite element."

"When will I be able to do so, too?" Xkeith asked.

"Hmm..." Axel frowned, " I can't predict it yet. It depends on the skills of the Nobody. Oh, and that's our exit. C'mon."

A gate of darkness appeared and they stepped through it.

* * *

-Twilight Town, Sandlot-

As they stepped out of the portal, Xkeith realized that they are in the same town where he appeared out of nowhere.

"Isn't this...?"

"Yes, this is where you were born, isn't it?" Axel interrupted.

"No, I suddenly woke up here one mor- err...afternoon." Xkeith answered, though it intrigued him why Axel asked about him being here before. Didn't Xemnas said it's supposed to be a secret?

"Oh, it's the same thing, then. And, oh, here comes your first birthday present..." Axel pointed to the center of the square.

As Axel pointed out, Heartless started to appear, one at a time.

"Can you handle those?" Axel asked.

"Hey, gimme a break, you haven't even taught me anything yet!" Xkeith said, a bit terrified by the idea of fighting barehandedly and alone. "At least show me how it's supposed to be done, Axel!"

"So what? People can learn by doing, right? So can Nobodies!" Axel said. A moment of silence passed. "...okay, okay! Fine! Watch and learn!" And with that, Axel jumped in a blink of an eye.

Axel soared through the orange sky and landed amidst the Heartless. "You all want a piece of me? Come and get it!" Axel said coolly.

"Stop showing off and get on with it, Axel!" Xkeith shouted. From afar, of course.

"Shut up!" Axel shouted back, then summons his chakrams, "Burn, baby!"

A wall of fire erupted around Axel, incinerating all the Heartless in a single move. Unfortunately, Xkeith is counted as a Heartless, too, though he's just burning up, not killed.

"AAAHHH! Hot HOT HOT! DAMN YOU, AXEL!", cursed Xkeith, running around in a circle...

"Thank you! You're too kind!" Axel was sitting now, laughing his ass out. "Stop and roll, you idiot! I don't want to be blamed for incinerating a newbie!"

Xkeith stopped and rolled, the fire was extinguished in a matter of minute. But, his face was already black from the burn.

"Damn! It hurts! Aaaarrrgghh..."

Axel walked over and handed him a bottle filled with green liquid. "Here, drink this, this will help..."

"...how can a bottle of suspicious...concoction cured a third degree burn like this? I'm not having a flu, you know? Or are you trying to drug me?" Xkeith asked, eyeing the bottle suspiciously.

"Well, this 'concoction' as you called it, is a Potion, and it's expensive, mind you. So, you better be grateful. Drink it." Axel said, amused by his apprentice's lack of knowledge.

Xkeith then drank the potion, and all the burn disappeared.

"Ah! The wonders of today's medicine!" Axel said, joking around, " Are you ready for round two of burning up? Because the Heartless are getting impatient." Axel asked Xkeith with a grin.

"Not a word of sorry? Geez..." Xkeith complained, "There's no way I'm going to let you have all the fun!"

As he said that, he got up and ran to the horde of Heartless. But, he stopped mid way and shouted back. "How the hell do I summon my weapons?"

"Try and figure it out by yourself! Meanwhile, I'm just going to watch you from...there!" Axel shouted, pointing to a nearby bench. Axel was starting to have some fun from being an ass.

"You're useless!" Xkeith continued his running.

"Okay, I can do this..." Xkeith said in his mind, with a Shadow in front of him.

Xkeith tried summoning a sword, as he have already done so before. But there's just no such thing as a newbie's luck. A frying pan appeared, floating beside him.

"Darn, must I use this? Oh well..." He then started braining the Shadow with the frying pan.

On the other hand, Axel was smiling evilly to himself, watching his junior fighting like an idiot swinging a frying pan around.

When the frying pan made contact with the Shadow, a loud thunk was heard, accompanied with the sound of skulls breaking. The Shadow went flying on the air, and smack Axel in his face.

"OW!" Axel cursed, tumbling backward and fell behind the bench.

"Whoo! That's for burning me up! We're even!" Xkeith shouted, then laughed evilly and went on cracking Shadows' skulls open.

In a matter of minute, all the Shadows has been obliterated, thanks to the almighty frying pan of doom.

"You did great! But you get a minus point from throwing Heartless all over my face!" Axel scowled, still annoyed by the fact his junior had settled his revenge on him.

"Well, what do you expect? Or you prefer the frying pan itself?" Xkeith said, amused.

"Err... On second thought, yes, I did deserve it. C'mon then, let's RTC." Axel said, then yawned like a hippo.

"RTC? What's that?" Xkeith asked, unfamiliar with the abbreviation.

"Return to The Castle, of course. I'm going to call it a day. Or you'd prefer to stay here and start banging Heartless again?" Axel said lazily.

"Banging? Eww..."

"Not that 'banging', you idiot!"

"C'mon, let's just go."

Axel then summoned a portal to the castle, and they stepped into it.

* * *

-The Castle That Never Was, Grey Room-

A portal appeared and the two stepped out of it. There are Xion and Roxas, playing cards while sitting on a sofa.

"Took you long enough, Axel! I thought you went missing in action!" Roxas yelled very loudly.

"No need to be that loud, Rox! Where's Saix? I'm going to smack a Heartless on his face..." Axel said, walking away through a corridor to find his target.

"...what?" Xion said, puzzled.

"It's a long story." Xkeith replied, "What are you two playing?"

"We're playing Poker. Care to join us?" Roxas offered.

"Hmm, I think not... I'm going to return a file to Xemnas, then go to sleep afterwards." Xkeith said, starting to walk away.

"Has Axel laziness rubbed off on you?" Xion asked,"or you're just plain lazy? As I recall, you have slept for almost a week before."

"C'mon, it's my first day. Can't anyone have some sleep and not called lazy?" Xkeith walked away.

"...I think they're having their period of the month." Roxas joked.

"I thought so, too." Xion chuckled at Roxas' joke.

"I heard that!" Xkeith and Axel yelled from the other side of the castle.

"Oops" Roxas plainly said.

* * *

-Xemnas' Lair-

"So, how's your first day in the organization?" Xemnas asked as he took Vexen's report and stashed it in a drawer.

"What? Oh, it's boring, like my usual life." Xkeith said looking bored.

"Of course. You're dismissed." Xemnas said.

"Thank God." Xkeith mumbled then walked through the door.

* * *

-Corridors-

"So, you're the new kid, right?" A female voice sounded from behind.

"So what if I am?" Xkeith said, turning around to see the female speaker. "Ah, and you must be..." Xkeith paused.

"Call me Larxene, and you better start respecting your seniors in here." Larxene said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Who are you? Vexen's spawn? And you better stop being an ass." Xkeith turned around to continue walking.

In a blink of an eye, Larxene appeared on front of him and pinned him to the wall. "How dare you! I'll ki-"

"No killing today, Larxene." A portal appeared behind her. A man with pink hair stepped through.

"And who might you be? Her feminine side?" Xkeith asked, ignorant to his situation.

"I'm Marluxia, and I'm not feminine." Marluxia said, then swishes his hair around like a shampoo advertisement.

"Yeah right, that's like saying 'you're alive' to a lamp post." Xkeith said, rolling his eyes. A vein popped in Marluxia's head, but he shrugged it off.

"Anyway, tomorrow you'll be assigned to train with me as a mission, so I want you not to be late. I'll be waiting at the mission location." Marluxia said in a straight tone.

"Yeah, yeah... Leave me alone now." Xkeith shoved Larxene off him, earning another glare. Then, he walked off and entered his room.

"Another one to add into our plan, you think?" Marluxia asked.

Larxene glared,"I hope not, I can't stand him."

"But you should know that I just saved you." Marluxia said.

"What are you talking about? I'm the one about to kill him." Larxene said.

"I'm talking about that." Marluxia pointed above to the ceiling. Larxene followed his finger and gaped in shock, then whistled.

"Wow, he's not bad for a newbie, after all." Larxene said.

"You see what I mean now? Oh, by the way, Saix summoned you. He wants you to report and do your mission." Marluxia said, changing the subject.

"Oh, great, I could use some practice." Larxene said.

Then they teleported in their own portals. A clang was heard, which was coming from a white chakram falling from mid air to the floor. Then it dissipated into thin air and disappeared.

* * *

**R&R please!**


End file.
